


Scared for You

by Tonks1108



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks1108/pseuds/Tonks1108
Summary: Odessa comes to see Tilda before the raid on Chau's settlement.





	Scared for You

**Author's Note:**

> Loving this show, but definitely needing more of Odessa and Tilda. Forgive me if their characterization is off.

Tilda lay in her bed, awaiting sleep to take her with no avail. Her window open to the midnight breeze, she tried to let the wind soothe her. 

She had met with the Widow and Moon earlier in the evening, learning of their plan to lay siege upon Chau and her army. She had agreed to be by their side, knowing the defeat of Chau would bring the freedom of her cogs, Tilda’s true goal. 

Her anxiety and excitement for tomorrow’s fight kept her awake when she knew that her rest was needed. She tossed and turned in bed, throwing the covers off of her, when she heard the open window creak. 

Quickly, she grabbed her knife from under the pillows, sitting up and throwing it across the room towards the intruder.

What she saw surprised her; there stood Odessa, Tilda’s knife stuck in the wall just to the right of her face.

“Odessa?!” Tilda whispered, “I could have killed you!”

The other girl smirked, “Your aim is off, Tilda,” she replied.

“That or you’re getting faster,” Tilda quipped.

The pair continued to look at each other, the breeze still coming through the window, searching for what to say.

“I’ve missed you…” Tilda says just as Odessa plainly states, “I heard you’re going into battle.” 

A silence comes across the room, as they decide which topic to address.

Odessa’s wide eyes meet Tilda’s, “I’ve missed you too… I’m scared for you.”

Tilda sighs, reluctant to meet her former lover’s gaze, “If I’m being honest with you, I’m scared too.” Blue eyes anxiously flick around the room, “I don’t want to fight anymore either, but I truly believe that each time we fight for what is right, it brings us closer to a time of peace.”

Odessa slowly sits down on the edge of the bed, her hands knotting together. Tilda brings herself closer, laying her hands on top of the older girl’s. 

Their eyes meet again as Tilda strokes the other girl’s knuckles. 

“Why did you really leave me?” Tilda whispers.

“I- I don’t know. You have to realize how much I care for you, how hard it was for me to walk away. I just couldn’t watch you getting hurt, over and over again,” Odessa quietly replies, squeezing Tilda’s hands in hers. 

“I don’t think you realize that you, leaving me, is what hurt me most,” Tilda replies, slowly pulling her hands away.

“Please. Tilda. I do realize that now,” Odessa brings herself closer, “I realize how much I’ve hurt myself by making that decision. I was-I am, just scared. Scared of the constant battles, of betrayal, of-of losing you.” 

“I can’t choose between you, and the people that need me. Their freedom is worth just as much, if not more than my happiness. I don’t want to lose you, but I cannot stop fighting for those who are unable to,” Tilda sits up further in her bed, eyes determined yet tearful.

“I don’t want to make you choose,” Odessa once again grasps Tilda’s hand, “I want to be with you. These past weeks have made me realize, that fighting with you and for you is better than a life of peace without you in it. I can’t promise that I will always agree with you, but I will always support you,” Odessa brings her hand to the other girl’s face, “That’s why I’ve come back.” 

Blue eyes close, as Tilda brings her hand to rest on top of Odessa’s, and reopen with tears in them, “I just need to know you believe in me,” Tilda whispers. 

“Oh, Tilda, I have always believed in you. Since the day you rescued me, I’ve believed in you,” Odessa replies as Tilda sits forward, their lips meeting in a brusque kiss. 

Odessa wipes the tears from her lover’s cheeks, holding her face in her hands as she kisses her again.

Their foreheads meet, Tilda smiling as she looks into brown eyes, “You’re keeping me up late.”

“I knew you’d be lying awake, Ms. Nervous Energy,” Odessa smirks. 

The smaller girl laughs, “Will you lay with me?”

Odessa pulls away, tugging at the blankets, “Of course I will,” she gestures for Odessa to move to her side of the bed. 

After pulling her shoes off, and letting down her hair, Odessa crawls into bed. Tilda pulls her closer, the taller girl’s head resting on her chest. The familiar feeling of holding her settles Tilda’s nerves. 

“You’ll be here, when I wake up?” Tilda quietly asks.

“Mmm, of course. And I will be here when you come back from your fight,” Odessa lifts her chin to look at her love, the worry in her eyes evident, as she kisses Tilda once more.

“Yes, dear,” Tilda replies, her sarcasm betrayed by how tightly she holds Odessa to her.


End file.
